


a big gay creek one-shot collection

by Goatboyalex



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort, Craig + Tweek are about 16 or 17, I like writing abt teenagers and high school stuff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, and they’re in high school, basically craig can drive, because I’m still in high school, creek - Freeform, no nsfw here but probably just intense making out if anything, one shots, rlly gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatboyalex/pseuds/Goatboyalex
Summary: basically just what the title says. Just some gay stuff ive written in my free time, I see a lot of myself in craig and tweek both (mostly Craig) and they are very gay and make me very happy.





	1. talk to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is upset.

Tick, tock, tick, tock....  
Tweek heard the clock ticking, his attention focused on the birds outside the window. He was supposed to be taking notes, but was too distracted. Tweek bit the inside of his lip, and fiddled with his pencil. He tapped it lightly against his notebook on his desk. Luckily class was almost over, and Tweek was excited to see Craig after school. The two of them always hung out after school, this tradition has gone on since elementary school.  
Ding, ding! Ding, ding!  
The bell rang loudly, making Tweek jump anxiously. He noticed Cartman looking at him weird.  
“Haha, Hey, fag, were you fantasizing about Craig again?” Cartman teased him, Kyle slapped him on his shoulder and motioned at him to go.  
“Oh fuck off, Cartman.” Tweek replied, rolling his eyes. Cartman gave him anxiety, but Craig told him when he felt anxious from Cartman, he should just walk away (and let Craig deal with him later). Tweek slowly gathered up his stuff, and headed out the classroom door.  
Tweek didn’t like leaving first, he liked being last. If he left too early, there would be too many people in the hallways and it would stress him out too much. Plus, Craig’s class was on the opposite side of the school, so he usually was slower walking over to their meetup spot.  
Tweek stood against the edge of a tree, this is the spot where him and Craig met after school before heading home. The trees were nicely placed along the sidewalk, across the street was the parking lot, the lot Craig parked in.  
Tweek felt the cold breeze, and put his hands in his jean pockets, trying to warm up his hands. He stood there for a few minutes, noticing Craig wasn’t yet here.  
Usually Craig would show up shortly after Tweek went outside, or he’d already be out there waiting for him. Tweek took out his phone and eagerly checked it, maybe Craig had a surprise doctors appointment or something?  
Nope, no messages, no nothing.  
Tweek put his phone away back in his pocket, and heard a voice, he turned his head and saw Craig, sluggishly walking towards him.  
“Craig!” Tweek shouted happily, running towards him. Craig managed to give a small smile, and accepted a hug from his slightly-shorter, blonde boyfriend.  
“Hey, Tweek. Sorry for being late.” Craig replied.  
“It’s fine, I was just worried! I thought you weren’t even gonna show up.”  
“Why would I do that? I’m not that mean.”  
Tweek reached for Craig’s hand, and the two walked towards Craig’s car. Hand-in-hand.  
“So uh, you seem less anxious today.” Craig commented, unlocking the car.  
“Yeah...I’m fine today, of course still fidgety, but not really anxious,”  
“Plus I feel calmer with you..” Tweek replied.  
“Hah, that’s good.” Craig let go of Tweeks hand as he turned the car on, and then immediately grabbed his hand again. He was used to driving one handed anyways.  
Tweek noticed Craig was being quieter today. Some days he was quieter, and wanted alone time, but he hadn’t been that way in a while.  
Tweek sometimes thought about it, how Craig was very distant. Tweek always wanted to talk about his emotions. He talked probably too much about them. Tweek felt like Craig got annoyed with him rambling sometimes. But in the end, Tweek knew Craig loved him and would always support him.  
Craig sighed, rolling down the windows slightly, and turning up the radio.  
Yep, today was a distant day.  
Tweek accepted this though, he worried, yes, but he understood. Craig sometimes just wanted to be left alone, and that’s fine. Sometimes though, he just wished Craig would talk to him about his feelings.  
Tweek looked out the window, feeling the cold winter breeze in his messy hair. Craig didn’t live too far from the school, so the car ride wasn’t very long, but Tweek felt a tension that made the car ride feel longer.  
The two of them walked inside Craig’s house, nobody was home, which was normal. His parents were off working, so the two were left alone.  
Craig sighed and threw his backpack against the couch.  
“Hey...Craig?” Tweek called out.  
“Yeah?” Craig sat on the couch, Tweek sat down next to him.  
“Are you feeling okay? You seem off today.” Tweek asked.  
Craig sighed again, turning his head away.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“It doesn’t seem like it.”  
Craig turned to Tweek.  
“Maybe you should just...go home. I knew you were gonna ask if I was okay, and I just don’t want to stress you out, okay?” Craig spoke.  
“You’re not gonna stress me out, Craig!” Tweek replied, holding Craig’s hands. Craig rose an eyebrow.  
“Agh, Craig! You know, I wish you’d talk to me when you felt upset,” Tweek sighed.  
“Like, I love you, I do. But that just annoys me?! You always help me...when I’m anxious and freaking out, you always make me feel better. You always know how to calm me down, and you always make me feel at home,”  
Craig listened carefully.  
“But then when you’re upset, you always just push me away. Why can’t I just help you for once? I want to help you, I want to make you happy, and I know that sounds sappy and gay...but it’s true! You always make me feel safe, and relaxed. I want to make you feel the same way too.” Tweek vented.  
“Tweek it’s not you it’s me, I’m just weird, you know that.” Craig grabbed Tweek’s wrist, stopping his fidgeting.  
“Yeah, but Craig, you shouldn’t have to bottle everything up, or hide things from me. I like working things out with you, I like talking to you, I like being with you. Even if you’re happy or sad, I love spending time with you.”  
“Tweek-“  
Tweek let go of Craig’s grasp, and grabbed both of his hands again. The two were faced eye-to-eye.  
“Just let me make you happy, the same way you make me happy, please? You know I understand...right? I know what it’s like to be alone, I know what it’s like to not have anybody, to keep everything to yourself. But you don’t have to. Before I had you, Craig, I had nobody. Just my..parents, and you know how they are.” Tweek looked Craig in his eyes. Craig’s eyes began to water, he let go of Tweek’s hands, and began to rub his eyes.  
“Craig..? I’m sorry— was that too much?! Agh!” Tweek nervously watched him, not knowing what to do next.  
“N-no, you’re just...you’re right-“ Craig sniffled.  
Tweek awkwardly watched him, to be honest, he didn’t know what to say next. He wasn’t Craig, like he said before, it usually was Craig comforting him, not the other way around.  
“H-Hey, wait...don’t cry..Craig..?” Tweek moved Craig’s hands out of his face, and rubbed his eyes with his sleeves gently.  
“I love you, okay? I really do...” Tweek spoke quietly, he looked in his boyfriends eyes again. Craig looked genuinely very sad, and gray.  
“I love you too, I just don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Craig replied back, trying to laugh, which instead just made him cry more.  
Tweek really didn’t know what to do now, he wondered if Craig ever felt like this; unsure of what to say.  
“Hey, uh— babe! What’s wrong? What happened? Let’s just...talk about it?” Tweek wiped Craig’s eyes again, then moved his hands to grab Craig’s hands.  
“I don’t know. I just...I’m tired. I’m so tired. I love you so much, Tweek, I really do. I just get so tired of school, of the shitty people around here, of life...I don’t know. It sounds dumb. Nobody really understands.”  
“I do! I understand that! People around here are...terrible!” Tweek replied, trying to sound comforting.  
“I just— I have everything. I have a pretty good family, a great boyfriend, lots of friends...but I’m still unhappy. I just constantly would rather be home with you, playing video games, or cuddling, than be out. I just feel tired. I get tired of having to be a people pleaser, I guess... like can’t I just be left alone?” Craig sighed.  
“I love being with you, when I’m with you I feel like I’m alone...in a good way. I feel at peace when I’m with you, even when you’re having your anxiety attacks or whatever, I still feel at peace,”  
Tweek nodded his head.  
“Sometimes at school i’d just rather be home. Alone, or with you. Even with our group of friends, I’d rather just be by myself. I feel so selfish for it, but I get so, so, so fucking tired. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Tweek.”  
“You’re just introverted, Craig, t-that’s the right word, right?”  
“Yeah...I just feel bad for it. I mean, Clyde, and Token..and all them, they all like me a lot, and wanna hang out all the time. I just don’t want to, I like them, I’m just introverted. I cant stand being around too many people for so long. I get so tired.”  
“No, I understand, and...that’s normal, Craig.” Tweek gave a small smile, trying to be comforting.  
“You do understand?” Craig looked up at him.  
“Yeah...I think so.” Tweek replied.  
“I usually don’t talk to you about this stuff; I’d rather just solve it myself, but sometimes my problems just bother me. It’s like I can’t get it off my mind.”  
“Hey I’m...glad you talked to me, and we can always talk about this stuff, Craig.”  
“Yeah, I just don’t want to stress you out.”  
“Well...am I stressed right now?”  
Craig noticed Tweek wasn’t jittery, and was actually calm. He usually was when they were together, but he seemed especially calm and content right now.  
“No.” Craig smiled, bringing Tweek into a hug.  
“I love you, Craig. I love you so much, I just want you to be happy.” Tweek told him.  
“I love you too, Tweek.” Craig replied, kissing the side of Tweek’s neck.  
“Do you feel better...?” Tweek asked.  
“Yeah. Way better.” Craig replied, pulling away from the hug.  
“Good, I told you talking about it would make you feel better! It always makes me feel better when we talk..”  
“Yeah, you were right.” Craig snickered.  
Craig brought Tweek in for a kiss. Tweek pressing his lips against his boyfriends made his heart jump. Craig pulled away from the kiss, and looked Tweek in the eyes.  
“Thank you, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was inspired by myself, I relate to craig a lot; I relate to him being very sweet + caring but also having somewhat of an edgy personality, and very introverted. 
> 
> I’m really good at comforting other people, but feel like nobody really truly, 100% understands me, or knows exactly how to help. And the people who try to help make me very happy :). 
> 
> I also wanted to explore more of tweeks character in reaction to craig being upset. I feel like initially he’s really, really bad with comforting but gets better with it through time. And he really, truly understands craig, but just doesn’t know how to comfort him the same way craig comforts him. 
> 
> so in a way this chapter was like a vent, but like...a soft vent. a fluffy vent.


	2. night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has a nightmare during a sleepover at Craig’s house.

Tweek woke up in the middle of the night, it was about three AM. He woke up trembling from the nightmare he had just had, Tweek kicked the covers off of himself, then started to loudly cry. These nightmares terrified him, he started having nightmares when he was about 10 and they just never really stopped.   
“Tweek...? Are you okay?” Craig asked, waking up to the sound of his boyfriend crying.   
Tweek forgot that Craig was next to him, he then remembered they were having a sleepover. Tweek turned to look at Craig.   
“N-no! I hate this!” Tweek sobbed.   
“Hate what honey? It’s like...the middle of the night..what could be bothering you?”   
“This! T-these nightmares! Agh! I can’t go back to sleep, it’s too much pressure!”   
Craig sat up, and grabbed both of Tweek’s hands in an effort to calm him down.   
“Hey, babe, shhh,”   
Tweek looked up at Craig, Craig looked sleepy and disoriented, but still caring nonetheless.   
“Everything’s going to be okay, I’m here, and nothing can hurt you. It was only a dream.” Craig explained, rubbing Tweek’s hands gently with his fingers. Tweek’s hands were cold, and a bit jittery.  
“But Craig— I’ve been having these dreams since we were kids, I-I don’t understand, why won’t they stop?!”   
“Babe, breathe. In, and out.” Craig instructed, Tweek took a deep breath.  
“What happened in your nightmare?” Craig asked, seeing Tweek calmed down a bit.   
“I just kept running, and running. I didn’t even know what was chasing me, but it caught me in the end. It just wanted to hurt me and I don’t even know what I did?!”   
Tweek began to get panicked again. Craig brought one of Tweek’s hands up to his lips, and gave it a small, calming kiss.   
“It was only a dream, babe. Nothing can hurt you, not while I’m here. If that was real, you know I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.”   
“But what if they hurt you too?!”  
“They’re not. They aren’t real, Tweek. Nobody can hurt us, but I know how scary this can be.”   
Tweek sighed, letting go of Craig’s hands. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves.  
“I just feel scared, and alone most of the time.” Tweek spoke, his voice calmer than before.   
“I’m here, babe. I’m here.” Craig leaned forward and hugged Tweek. Craig gave Tweek’s neck a small reassuring kiss, as he felt Tweek’s arms wrap around him.   
“I love you..so much. Craig?”   
Craig pulled away and looked at Tweek.   
“Hm?”  
“Please don’t ever leave me.”   
“I’m not going to, don’t worry. I love you too.” Craig smiled, grabbing his hands again.   
“I’ve had nightmares about that too. About you leaving me. Y-you leave me, and you replace me, then throw me aside.. like I was nothing to you the whole time. And you just leave me to die..”   
“I would never do that, Tweek. I love you so fucking much, and even if we were to break up, I probably wouldn’t even find anyone new. Nobody really understands me like you do.” Craig rubbed Tweek’s hands again.   
“The thought just scares me...”  
“I know, babe, I know.”   
Tweek yawned, he felt more at ease.   
“Craig?”   
“Mhm?”   
“Can..can we cuddle?” Tweek asked, he felt his cheeks becoming warm.   
“Of course we can.” Craig replied, he felt so fucking gay. The way Tweek asked such a simple question made his chest feel warm.  
Craig laid back down on his bed, Tweek laid down on top of him, resting his head on Craig’s chest. Craig began to pet Tweek’s soft blonde hair.  
“Do you feel better?” Craig asked.   
“Yeah...I think so, you always make me feel better.” Tweek replied.   
“Good,”  
“Are you going to go back to sleep?” Craig yawned.   
“I think so...I hope I don’t have another nightmare.”   
“It’ll be okay babe, and even if you do, I’m here.”   
Tweek lifted his head up, looking at Craig.   
“I love you.” Tweek told him.   
“I love you more.” Craig teased.  
“I love you the most!”   
“Believe whatever you want, but in the end I’m right.” Craig smirked playfully, and he brought Tweek’s face closer to his. Tweek knew what this meant, and he gave Craig a kiss on the lips. Tweek wanted to keep kissing Craig, but was too tired; after a few kisses, he laid his head back down on Craig’s chest. Tweek felt Craig’s fingers playing with his hair once more, he felt calm, and closed his eyes again.   
“Goodnight babe.” Craig whispered.   
“Goodnight, I love you so much.”   
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after waking up in the morning and getting anxiety over not being able to fall back asleep, that I couldn’t fall back asleep, so instead wrote this cute thing hhh. I love how craig comforts tweek,,


End file.
